My Sanctuary
by maddyfan
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Tja, was soll ich schreiben? Also es ist jedenfalls eine Slash-Story mit Harry und Draco.... überleg, überleg! Am Besten, lest einfach selbst! Vielleicht bekomme ich ja mal noch ein schönes Summary zusammen! Mal sehen.. g
1. Prolog

****

My Sanctuary

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

****

0. – Prolog

__

Who needs the sun, when the rain's so full of life

Who needs the sky, when the ground's open wide

It's here in your arms I want to be buried

You are my sanctuary

Who needs the smile, when the tear's so full of love

Who needs a home with the stars up above

It's here in your heart I want to be carried

You are my sanctuary

Who needs the light with the darkness in your eyes

Who needs to sleep with the stars in the sky

It's here in your soul I want to be married

You are my sanctuary

Is all of this pain so necessary

YOU ARE MY SANCTUARY


	2. Wiedersehen

****

My Sanctuary

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer:_ Bis auf die Handlung gehört alles J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco und später sicher noch andere

_Warnung:_ SLASH, also wer so etwas nicht leiden kann, sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen.

Ein ganz großes Danke an Anderegwen! Ohne sie wäre ich total aufgeschmissen, da meine Kommas immer etwas daneben gehen. *Daaaannnnnkkkkkkeee* hdl

****

Kapitel 1 – Wiedersehen

„Endlich, nur noch eine Woche bis zum Schulbeginn." So etwas kann nur Harry Potter sagen, denn wer solche Verwandten hat wie er, ist glücklicher in der Schule als zu Hause. Für heute hatte Harry sich mit seinen Freunden Hermine und Ron verabredet, um in der Winkelgasse die neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen. Dies war auch das einzig erfreuliche am heutigen Tag, denn wie immer brüllte Onkel Vernon ihn wegen nichts und wieder nichts an.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, das konnten bloß Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sein, die ihn abholen wollten, denn seine Verwandten würden ihn niemals nach London fahren.

Harry schilderte Ron und Hermine seine Ferien und beide machten ein Gesicht, das Mitleid und Hass zugleich ausdrückte, wobei der Hass natürlich Harrys Tante, Onkel und Cousin galt.

Als sie schon fast alle Schulbücher zusammen hatten, hörten sie hinter sich eine altbekannte, verhasste Stimme: „Hey Wiesel, was machst du hier, du kannst dir die Sachen doch sowieso nicht leisten, also warum kommst du dann in die Winkelgasse?" Die drei Freunde drehten sich gleichzeitig um und allen war der pure Hass ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Malfoy, halt dein Maul und verschwinde!" sagte Hermine mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme.

„Ah, das Schlammblut, wie entzückend, nimmst den kleinen Weasley in Schutz, weil er sich nicht selbst verteidigen kann?!" Ron kochte innerlich und hätte Harry ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre Ron auf Malfoy losgegangen.

„Kommt wir gehen, der ist es nicht wert!" meinte Harry schnell und zog die beiden hinter sich her, ehe noch etwas passiert.

/Mein Gott, Malfoy hat sich aber verändert, er sieht ja richtig sexy aus... Halt! Was denke ich denn da?/ Er suchte nach einer Entschuldigung für sich selbst und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl an dem anstrengenden Tag liegen muss, dass ihm solche Gedanken kommen.

Harry war so abwesend, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte wie ihm Ron mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht rumfuchtelte. Erst als ihm Hermine einen Stoß in seine Seite versetzte, riss es ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Mh? Ach nichts, es ist alles ok!" Hermine warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

In den restlichen paar Tagen vor Schulbeginn passierte nichts ungewöhnliches.

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia scherten sich nicht um ihn und Dudley hackte beständig auf ihm herum.

Doch ständig kreisten Harrys Gedanken nur um eins: DRACO MALFOY.

/Wieso muss ich ständig an ihn denken und habe das Gefühl, ihn irgendwie süß zu finden?/

Weiter kam er mit seinen Fragen nicht, denn Tante Petunia brüllt nach ihm, damit er Frühstück machte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, das war erst mal das erste Kapitel. Ziemlich kurz, das gebe ich ja zu, die Nächsten werden dann aber etwas länger. Steigert sich halt von Chap. zu Chap. 

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Würde mich über Reviews ganz doll freuen.

Seid aber bitte nicht zu gemein mit mir, ist nämlich meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt.

LG maddyfan


	3. Starke Veränderungen

**My Sanctuary**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer:_ Naja, ihr kennt das ja! Alles gehört J. K. Rowling, außer die Handlung versteht sich!

Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FF. *schade eigentlich*

_Pairing: _ Harry/Draco

_Warnung: _ Wie im ersten Chap.

_Widmung:_ Anderegwen!! Was würde ich bloß ohne dich tun? *tiefe verbeugung macht*

Natürlich an riesiges Danke an meine Reviewer! Danke Schön!!

**Shenendoah **- Toll, das dir meine Geschichte gefällt und danke für deine Tipps. Aber die ersten Kapitel werden alle etwas schnell vorangehen, da ich die schon fertig habe. In den nächsten, die ich dann schreibe, probiere ich deine Vorschläge mal aus.

**Aydia **- Ja, ist noch nicht viel, aber es wird! *g* 

So, genug gelabert.

**Kapitel 2 – Starke Veränderungen **

Endlich sah er ihn wieder, den feuerroten Hogwartsexpress am Bahnhof King's Cross auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.

Seine Freunde warteten schon auf Harry. Sie gingen in den Zug und setzten sich in ein leeres Abteil.

/Auf nach Hogwarts, meinem einzigsten wirklichen Zuhause, das ich je..../ plötzlich wurde Harry aus den Gedanken gerissen, weil Ron ohne Vorwarnung von seinem Sitz aufsprang.

Harry wunderte sich, aber als sein Blick zur Abteiltür fiel, sah er IHN. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er trug enge Klamotten, die seine Vorzüge stark betonten. /Oh, geil! Stop!! Er ist mein Feind, ich hasse ihn. Oder etwa nicht?!/ Harry war total durcheinander und merkte nichts von den Beleidigungen, die Draco ihm und seinen Freunden an den Kopf warf. Er kam erst wieder zur Besinnung als Ron sich auf Malfoy stürzte und ihm in den Bauch schlug. Malfoy zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um und verschwand.

/Das wird mir Weasley büßen, keiner fasst einen Malfoy an und kommt ungeschoren davon!/

„Das hat er nun davon, Malfoy wird es sich ab jetzt zweimal überlegen, ob er uns beleidigt. Nicht wahr, Harry?" fragte Ron mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Hermine blieb stumm, denn sie überlegte, warum Harry nicht auf die Beleidigungen von Malfoy reagiert hatte. /Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art, normalerweise hätte Harry doch seinen Zauberstab genommen und Malfoy irgendeine Drohung an den Kopf geworfen. Was ist mit ihm los? Er wirkt so abwesend!/

Auf Rons Frage hin, fuhr Harry empört hoch und sagte mit einem wütenden Unterton in der Stimme: „Also wirklich Ron, bist du auch noch stolz darauf Draco verletzt zu haben?!"

Harry ging mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Abteil und verschwand im nächsten Waggon.

Ron blickte verstört zu Hermine und Hermine zu Ron. Keiner konnte sich dieses Verhalten erklären und noch dazu hatte Harry gerade Malfoys Vornamen benutzt. Gerade in diesem Moment kamen George und Fred.

„Was ist denn mit Harry los?" fragte George Ron und Hermine, die immer noch verdutzt drein guckten.

„Keine Ahnung!" meinte Hermine nur. Was sie nicht erwähnte war, dass sie schon eine Ahnung hatte, was da vorging. Aber glauben, wollte sie es selbst nicht.

Inzwischen hatte sich Harry auf den Boden in einem leeren Abteil gesetzt und wunderte sich selbst über seinen Ausbruch. /Warum war ich so wütend auf Ron, es hätte mich doch eigentlich freuen müssen, denn schließlich kommt es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Malfoy eine verpasst bekommt. Doch da ist noch ein anderes Gefühl…/

Plötzlich konnte Harry sich nicht mehr wehren, das Gefühl, zu Draco zu gehen und mit ihm zu sprechen, gewann überhand. Er rappelte sich auf und rannte durch den Zug auf der Suche nach jenem gewissen blonden Slytherin.

Im letzten Abteil entdeckte er ihn und sah, dass Draco ganz allein dort auf dem Sitz saß.

Der Gryffindor schob vorsichtig die Tür des Abteils auf und sah den blonden Jungen von der Seite an. Erst als er sich leise räusperte, bemerkte ihn Draco und drehte sich verwundert um.

„Was willst du hier, Potter? Geh wieder zu deinen dümmlichen Freunden, du hast hier nichts zu suchen." fauchte ihn Draco an. Doch etwas war anders, seine Stimme klang nicht wie sonst selbstgefällig und arrogant, sondern traurig und verletzt.

Harry wusste plötzlich nicht mehr was er sagen könnte, aber er überwand sich und brachte stotternd hervor: „Wie geht es dir? und ...ähm...das mit Ron tut mir riesig leid."

/Was? Macht sich Harry Potter wirklich Sorgen um MICH, wieso? Wir hassen uns, schon seit unserem ersten Treffen. Was ist denn in ihn gefahren?/

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, das mich der lasche Schlag von dem Wiesel beeindruckt hat? Und jetzt verschwinde hier."

Auch diesmal bemerkte Harry wieder das Zittern in Dracos Stimme, aber er drehte sich einfach um und ging wieder gedankenverloren zu seinen Freunden.

Da er sich peinliche Fragen ersparen wollte, erzählte er seinen Freunden, dass er selbst nicht wüsste, was mit ihm los sei. /Ich hasse es sie anzulügen, aber es ist besser so. Erst einmal muss ich mir selbst über ein paar Dinge klar werden./

Obwohl sich Hermine und Ron damit sichtlich nicht zu Frieden gaben, fragten sie nicht weiter nach. Auch Fred und George guckten nur kurz zu Harry auf und redeten dann weiter mit Hermine über ihre Ferien.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die jährliche Zeremonie auf dem Schoss und das Festessen verliefen ohne weitere Komplikationen. Harry warf Draco ab und zu ein paar Blicke zu, aber der besagte Junge schien es nicht zu bemerken.

/Warum starrt mich Harry ständig an und wieso gefällt es mir? Was ist mit mir los?/

Draco bemerkte sehr wohl die Blicke Harrys und warf auch ihm welche zu, die wiederum Harry nicht bemerkte.

Nach dem Essen gingen alle Schüler in die Schlafsäle, doch weder Harry noch Draco fanden in dieser Nacht Schlaf. Beide waren mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt.

/Etwas hat sich geändert. Ich empfinde keinen Hass mehr gegenüber Harry, aber ein anderes Gefühl, das ich noch nie fühlte, es...es macht mich irgendwie...glücklich./

------------------------

/Ich hab früher gar nicht gemerkt, wie süß Draco eigentlich ist… Ich konnte ihn nie leiden… Doch da sind Gefühle, Gefühle für Draco…/

Es reichte Harry. /Morgen werde ich mit Draco reden./

Als er diesen Entschluss fasste, konnte er endlich etwas schlafen.

Wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, träumte er von IHM.

Langsam steckte Harry seine Hand unter Dracos Shirt und streichelte seinen weichen, blassen Rücken. Draco strich vorsichtig über Harrys Wange und nahm dann sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, aber fordernd auf den Mund.Harry öffnete leicht seinen Mund, um mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Unterlippe zu streichen. Diesem entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und er öffnete dabei seinen Mund ebenfalls einen Spalt.Der Gryffindor nutzte die Gelegenheit und fuhr mit der Zunge in Dracos Mund. Erst als der Blonde Luft holen musste, löste er sich von dem Kuss und begann an Harrys Hals zu saugen, zu nagen und sachte in die Schulter zu beißen. Bei diesen liebevollen Aktivitäten musste Harry unweigerlich keuchen. Plötzlich schob Harry den blonden Jungen von sich und sah in die grauen Augen, die in fragend anstarrten, doch bevor Draco irgendetwas sagen konnte, kniete sich der Schwarzhaarige vor den Slytherin und begann seine Hose zu öffnen...

Plötzlich schrak Harry hoch und saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett.

/Was hab ich da geträumt? Ich und Draco? Sex? Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn. Aber wieso, bin ich dann so erregt? Ich bin total durcheinander!!/

Da er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, zog er sich langsam an und ging hinunter in die Große Halle, um schon etwas zu essen. Hier könnte er seinen Gedanken Klarheit verschaffen, denn so früh war noch niemand auf den Beinen.

Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht, als er die Halle betrat sah er DRACO am Slytherin-Tisch vor sich hinstarren.

Jetzt oder nie, er musste sich überwinden und so nahm er allen Mut zusammen und ging auf Draco zu.

Er räusperte sich und Draco erschrak leicht. Harry setzte zum Sprechen an, noch bevor sich der Slytherin überhaupt umdrehen konnte.

„Ämh, Draco..."

/Diese Stimme würde ich unter tausenden erkennen, Harry. Musste das sein? Was soll ich ihm erzählen? Wie soll ich mich verhalten? Scheiße!!./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ende!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Würde mich über Reviews freuen, auch Kritik, muss mich ja schließlich weiterentwickeln! *fg*

Bis dann, maddyfan


	4. Vorbereitungen

**My Sanctuary**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

_Disclaimer:_ Alles außer der Handlung gehört J. K. Rowling! *schade eigentlich*

Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meinem Schund.

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco; mal sehen wer später noch so kommt 

_Warnung:_ My Sanctuary ist eine Slash-Story und wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte dies hier 

nicht lesen!!!

_Widmung:_ Wieder mal Anderegwen!! Danke für deine Unterstützung! Hdl

Kapitel 3 – Vorbereitungen

„Was gibt's Har.. äh Potter?"

„Draco, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, über was wir uns unterhalten müssten."

Draco wurde nervös, doch es gelang ihm sich nichts anmerken zulassen. Gefühle verstecken ist eine ‚Gabe', die jeder Malfoy besitzt.

„Draco, ich glaube, meine Gefühle zu dir haben sich geändert. Eigentlich konnte ich dich noch nie leiden, ja, sogar gehasst habe ich dich, in bestimmten Situationen. Doch seit wir uns vor ein paar Tagen in der Winkelgasse mehr oder weniger über den Weg gelaufen sind…"

Dracos Augen wurden immer größer und ihm viel fast die Kinnlade runter, aber er sagte nichts.

Harry kam nicht weiter mit seinem Satz, denn Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall betraten händchenhaltend die Große Halle. Als die Professoren die beiden Jungen, die sie anstarrten, bemerkten, ließen sie sich ruckartig los.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy." sagte Dumbledore etwas unsicher. „Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr das eben Gesehene für euch behalten würdet, denn es weiß noch keiner von mir und Minerva."

„Natürlich Professor und... Herzlichen Glückwunsch." sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, ist gut." erwiderte Draco in seiner selbstgefälligen Art und verließ die Halle.

„Schönen Tag noch, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

Die Lehrer nickten kurz und Harry lief etwas betrübt darüber, dass er sein Gespräch mit Draco schon beenden musste, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Aber innerlich freute er sich für die Professoren, es war ja auch offensichtlich wie McGonagall Dumbledore immer angehimmelt hat.

/Nachher haben wir Zaubertränke, vielleicht habe ich dort noch einmal die Gelegenheit mit Draco zu sprechen./

Als er wieder im Gryffindor-Turm war, ging er in seinen Schlafsaal, um nochmals über seine Gefühle, Gedanken und über Draco nachzugrübeln. Leider kam er nicht dazu, denn auch die anderen Jungen waren bereits aufgestanden. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Zirka 15 Minuten später gingen Ron, Neville und Dean aus dem Raum. Harry war nun allein mit Seamus. Dieser nutzte die Situation, um mit Harry zu sprechen.

„Ach, ähm…Harry?"

„Ja."

„Ron hat mir die Geschichte vom Zug erzählt und ich wollte halt mal fragen, was denn mit dir los war."

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, OK?" sagte Harry genervt, doch Seamus lies nicht locker.

„Nein, nicht OK. Du hast nämlich noch nie so empfindlich reagiert, wenn es um Malfoy ging. Also willst du mir irgendetwas erzählen?" erwiderte Seamus, während er sich auf Harrys Bett setzte.

„Ähm...na ja...also gut. Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube, ich bin verliebt."

„Na, das ist doch schön. Wer ist es? Cho, Hermine oder ist es ein Junge?........Moment mal, du meinst doch nicht etwa, du bist in Malfoy verliebt?"

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und Seamus schluckte einmal, doch dann lächelte er und sagte: „Verstehe. Wenn dein Herz ihn erwählt hat, soll es so sein. Also, was machst du dann noch ihr? Geh und sag es ihm."

„Hab ich schon versucht, doch dann kam Dumbledore dazwischen. Ich will es nachher in Zaubertränke nochmals probieren. Und bitte sag zu keinem ein Wort!"

„Ist gut, aber versprich mir, dass du es ihm sagst." Seamus reichte Harry die Hand, auf das er einschlagen sollte. Harry zögerte kurz und schlug dann aber ein."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Später im Zaubertrankunterricht:

Schon den ganzen Tag hatte Harry noch keinen vernünftigen Satz mit seinen Freunden gewechselt, obwohl ihn Hermine fast hundertmal in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollte.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht von seinen Gedanken lösen, ständig schwirrte ihm Draco im Kopf herum.

Harry versuchte seit Beginn der Stunde bei Snape Draco Blicke zu zu werfen, doch dieser schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Also schrieb Harry ihm einen kleinen Brief. Nun musste er sich nur noch überlegen wie er ihn Draco geben konnte, ohne das es jemand mitbekam.

Genau in dieser Stunde war Snape endlich mal zu etwas nützte:

„Mister Potter..." hörte er Snape plötzlich hinter sich, „…Sie scheinen ja schon alles zu wissen, da sie es wohl nicht für nötig halten dem Unterricht zu folgen.

Und kommen sie gleich mal noch vorn, wir möchten sicherlich alle sehen, wie der Trank von Mister Longbottom wirkt." Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit.

Während Harry nach vorn ging, ließ er den Zettel auf Dracos Tisch fallen.

Nur Seamus bekam es mit und schenkte Harry ein freundliches Lächeln, worauf auch er sich zu einem Lächeln zwang, dann aber den Becher, den ihm Snape reichte, nahm und angewidert austrank.

Draco bemerkte das Stück Pergament erst ein paar Minuten später. Er entfaltete es und las leise.

_Draco! _

_Triff mich bitte heute um 10 Uhr im Raum für Verwandlungen. _

_Harry_

Zur Verwunderung von allen und am meisten Snape, war es Neville ausnahmsweise gelungen den Trank richtig zu brauen und Harry setzte sich erleichtert wieder auf seinen Platz und blickte sofort wieder zu dem Slytherin hinüber.

Draco sah Harry an und nickte leicht.

Sichtlich nervös verließ Draco nach der Stunde schnellstmöglich den Raum und verschwand in den Kerkern.

/Wieso? Wieso habe ich ‚JA' gesagt? Ich hoffe mir rutscht nicht irgendetwas falsches heraus./

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht, Snape hat uns doch tatsächlich wieder 30 Punkte wegen nichts abgezogen."

Wütend ging Ron mit Hermine und Harry im Schlepptau zum Turm.

„Harry, was ist denn los, du bist heut schon den ganzen Tag so zurückhaltend?" fragte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick an ihren Freund gewandt.

„Es ist nichts, mir geht's wirklich gut. Macht euch keine Sorgen." sagte Harry gespielt fröhlich und setzte ein gekünsteltes Grinsen auf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So...wieder ein Kapitel geschafft! *puuuhhh*

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Würde mich über Reviews freuen. Also.......

Bis dann zum nächsten Chap.

LG maddyfan


	5. Wahrheit und Ergebnis

**My Sanctuary**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer:_ Natürlich gehört alles J.K. Rowling, nur die absurde Handlung ist meine. Geld? Neeeee. Leider nicht. *g*

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco und sicher bald noch mehr.

_Warnung:_ Es ist eine Geschichte über ein homosexuelles Pärchen (Slash). Wer es nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen. Denen, einen schönen Tag noch. *lach*

_Betaleserin:_ Anderegwen – Danke schöööön! Hdl

_Werbung:_ Mir ist neulich eine kleine Geschichte eingefallen. Ist ein Oliver/Harry Pairing.Wer Bock hat, kann sie ja mal lesen: HINTERGANGEN

**Kapitel 4 – Wahrheit und Ergebnis**

Kurz vor 10 Uhr schlich sich Harry mit seinem Tarnumhang über den Schultern aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Klassenraum für Verwandlungen.

/Soll ich es Draco wirklich erzählen? - - - - - Nun gibt es kein zurück mehr, ich muss da jetzt durch!! Seamus meint schließlich auch, dass ich es schaffe und noch dazu habe ich es ihm versprochen. LOS GEHT'S!/

Als Harry am Treffpunkt ankam, wartete Draco bereits auf ihn.

„Potter?...Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"

„Äh...ja, hab ich von meinen Vater geerbt."

Draco nickte desinteressiert und starrte Harry wartend an.

„Also, was ist denn nun wieder los, Potter? Beeil dich, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

„Draco, es wird dir sicher missfallen und du wirst mich noch mehr hassen, aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich muss es dir einfach sagen. Draco...ich...ich...ähm..."

„Potter, nun mach schon! Das Gestotter hält ja niemand aus, lass dich mal untersuchen, vielleicht ist es ja eine Krankheit." /Wobei, irgendwie ist es schon süß!/ fügte Draco in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Also gut........Draco, ich liebe dich!!"

Draco riss die Augen auf, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war Harry schon getürmt. Tränen überströmt rannte er zu seinem Schlafsaal zurück.

/Warum habe ich es ihm gesagt? Er wird mich verabscheuen, nein, er wird angeekelt von mir sein…/

/WAS? Harry Potter liebt mich, Draco Malfoy?! Wie kann das sein, einen Malfoy kann man nicht lieben, oder doch?/ Ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er gerade so noch zurückhalten konnte.

/Was ist mit mir? Warum freue ich mich so sehr? Mag ich Harry? Liebe ich ihn etwa auch? Was ist das für ein Gefühl?/

Langsam und in Gedanken ging Draco durch die dunklen Hogwartsflure in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Auch diese Nacht würde er wohl keinen Schlaf finden, die ganze Zeit dachte er an Harry und versuchte sich Klarheit über seine Gefühle zu verschaffen. /Ich muss auf mein Herz hören./

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die Woche bis Mittwoch verging für Harry und seine Freunde wie im Fluge.

Snape hatte es wie immer auf Harry und besonders auf Neville abgesehen und zog Gryffindor Punkt für Punkt ab, dafür wurden die Slytherins mit Hauspunkten nur so überhäuft.

Professor McGonagall erinnerte sie in jeder Stunde, dass dieses Jahr die ZAG – Prüfungen anstünden und sich alle extrem anstrengen müssen um nicht durchzufallen.

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid als Lehrer war immer noch gefährlich und die meisten flüchteten schon, wenn sie Hagrid auch nur kommen sahen.

Am Donnerstagmorgen war Harry wieder richtig fröhlich. Draco empfindet zwar nicht das Gleiche, was Harry auch nicht erwartet hatte, aber immerhin ärgerte ihn Draco nicht damit und er hatte es scheinbar auch keinem anderen gesagt.

Wobei...Draco hatte ihm beim Essen immer komische Blicke zugeworfen. Was sie wohl bedeuten? Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

Als er mit Hermine und Ron zum Frühstück in die Große Halle ging, hörte er in der Vorhalle ein leises Zischeln und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Pssst..."

/Was, wer war das?/

Harry drehte sich verwirrt um, während Ron und Hermine weiterliefen. Sie bemerkten weder das Geräusch, da sie angestrengt diskutierten, noch, dass Harry stehen geblieben war.

Harry suchte weiter im Vorraum der Halle nach dem Verursacher des Geräusches.Plötzlich sah er, woher es kam.In einer kleinen Nische hinter den großen Säulen stand ER und winkte Harry zu sich.

/Scheiße! Scheiße! Schieße! Was will er denn von mir? Was soll ich bloß machen? Scheiße./ Nervös und langsam ging Harry auf Draco zu.

„Draco, was ist?" fragte Harry, während er schüchtern auf den Boden starrte. Gerade als Harry noch etwas sagen wollte und den Kopf hob, legte Draco ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Harry merkte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und er immer zappliger wurde, während er auf eine Reaktion von Draco wartete.

Draco nahm Harrys Hand, zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund. Harry war verwundert und riss die Augen auf, doch dann erwiderte er zaghaft den Kuss und als Draco das bemerkte, wurde der Kuss fordernder und leidenschaftlicher.

Sie trennten sich erst wieder als sie Luft holen mussten und dabei trafen leuchtend grüne Augen auf sturmgraue. Beide lächelten, doch traute sich keiner etwas zu sagen.

Tausend Gedanken schossen Harry durch den Kopf. /Was war das? Könnte es möglich sein, nein, er verarscht mich nur, oder vielleicht? Empfindet er das Gleiche?/

Draco bekam als Erster wieder ein Wort zustande. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, sodass sein Mund ganz nah an Harrys Ohr war.

„Harry, ich liebe dich auch!"

Der heiße Atem Dracos löste einen wohligen Schauer aus und als die Worte in Harrys Kopf drangen, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als Draco hart und intensiv zu küssen.

Der Slytherin schlang seine Arme um die Taille seines Gegenüber, um ihn näher an sich zu drücken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gerade als sich Ron und Hermine auf die Bank am Gryffindor-Tisch setzten wollten, bemerkten sie, dass Harry verschwunden war.

Beide starrten sich an und liefen zurück in die Vorhalle. Einige andere Schüler in der Großen Halle schauten ihnen verwundert nach.

In der Vorhalle angekommen, suchten sie in allen Ecken nach Harry.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" hörte man Hermine plötzlich kreischen.

„Hermine, was ist passiert?" fragte Ron, als er zu Hermine eilte.

Nun sah auch Ron den Grund für Hermines Ausbruch. Ihm blieben jegliche Worte im Hals stecken und er schluckte hart.

„Malfoy, was machst du da mit Harry? Lass ihn los und nimm deine schleimigen Hände von seinem Rücken." keifte Ron, der seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ron...RON! Lass es mich erklären."

„Harry, du brauchst es nicht zu erklären, ich weiß, dass Malfoy dich verhext hat."

Damit Harry wieder zur Besinnung kam, gab Ron ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen.

„Ich stehe unter keinem Zauber und hör mit den Ohrfeigen auf, mir ist schon ganz schlecht." Harry riss sich von Ron los und stellte sich hinter Draco. Er schloss seine Arme um die Hüfte des Blonden. „Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich!" sagte er deutlich und unterstrich seine Aussage noch, indem er den Jungen vor sich küsste.

Da sie alle in einer kleinen Nische standen und Richtung Wand guckten, merkten sie erst durch ein lautes, entsetztes Stöhnen, dass sich fast die ganze Schule in der Vorhalle versammelt und sie beobachtet hatte.

Die Vier fuhren erschrocken rum und ihnen klappte der Mund auf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Und wieder ein Chap geschafft. Naja, die ersten paar hab ich ja schon ne Weile fertig, aber im Moment komm ich nicht so recht zu Potte. Mal sehen....

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel.

Review?

Ja, wäre sehr lieb. *g*

LG maddyfan


	6. Ron der Problemheld

**My Sanctuary**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Orte, Namen und so was gehören J.K. Rowling und mir nur die Handlung *schnief*. Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht.

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco und Albus/Minerva 

_Warnung:_ SLASH!!!! Also, wer das nicht mag, verabscheut oder was auch immer, der sollte die Gesichte nicht lesen.

_Betaleserin:_ Anderegwen

_Reviewer: _Blue – Danke! Es wirst du ja gleich sehen bzw. lesen wie es weiter geht.

Viel Spaß!!!

**Kapitel 5 – Ron der Problemheld **

„Wo wir nun schon bei Liebesbezeugungen sind, möchte ich auch noch etwas erwähnen." ertönte die Stimme des Schulleiters.

Er schritt nach vorn und stellte sich zusammen mit Professor McGonagall neben Harry und Draco, die immer noch Arm in Arm dastanden.

„Professor McGonagall und ich möchten euch mitteilen, dass wir demnächst heiraten werden!"

Nach diesem Bekenntnis drückte Albus Minerva einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte in die Menge der Schüler.

Niemand nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Snape gerade in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Erst das mit Harry und Draco und nun auch noch zwei Lehrer, das war einfach zu viel für ihn.

Auch Pansy hat die Sache mit Draco nicht gut verkraftet, denn sie fing hysterisch an zu heulen und rannte in die Kerker.

Harry und Draco fingen an zu klatschen und wünschten den Professoren viel Glück, was ihnen die ganze Halle gleichtat.

„Nun aber mal wieder zu euch, Harry, Draco. Ihr seid ab jetzt also ein Paar, hab ich das richtig verstanden?" fragte Professor McGonagall mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch Dumbledore lächelte und schielte über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser.

Harry und Draco warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und antworteten wie aus einem Munde: „Ja, Professor!"

Wieder wurde es totenstill in der Halle.

„Nun dann, auch ihnen herzlichen Glückwunsch." Die Professoren reichten den beiden Jungen die Hand.

„Das ist ja nicht zu fassen!" empörte sich ein rothaariger Junge. „Das muss ich mir nicht länger antun." Mit diesen Worten zog Ron Hermine hinter sich her in den Turm.

„Ich denke, ihr könnt nun wieder in die Große Halle gehen und fertig essen." wandte sich Dumbledore an die verdutzt dreinguckenden Schüler.

Alle gingen murrend zurück und es entstand dabei große Aufruhe, da sie alle gleichzeitig begannen, über das eben Vorgefallene zu reden, wobei sie sich mehr um Harry und Draco kümmerten als um die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Lavender und Parvati waren natürlich die, die am meisten erzählten. „Ich wusste es ja schon vorher, ich hatte in Wahrsagen eine Vision." meinte Lavender rechthaberisch und setzte sich an ihren Platz.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Draco?"

„Ja!"

„Also, sind wir nun ein Paar?"

„Ich denke schon."

Beide grinsten und Draco zog Harry zu einem Kuss zu sich herüber.

„Ich sollte mal zu meinen Freunden gehen, um ihnen alles zu erklären. Treffen wir uns dann nach dem Unterricht am See?"

„Ja, ist gut. Aber beeil dich, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

Draco hauchte Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und beide gingen glücklich zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Als Hermine und Ron am Gryffindor-Turm angekommen waren und Rons Laune sich logischer Weise noch kein bisschen gebessert hätte, versuchte Hermine ihn etwas zu beruhigen, was sich leichter anhörte als es war.

„Ron, was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass Harry mit Malfoy zusammen ist?"

„Das weißt du doch genau, Hermine. Er ist ein fieses, dreckiges, arrogantes Ungeziefer und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was er mit Harry angestellt hat!" brüllte Ron als er aus einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin aufsprang und im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Also ich denke nicht, dass Malfoy ihn verhext oder sonst was mit ihm gemacht hat. Sie lieben sich, das habe ich schon am Anfang dieses Jahres vermutet, da Harry immer so verliebt und verträumt geguckt hat, wenn Malfoy in der Nähe war. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall für die beiden und du solltest dich auch freuen, du bist schließlich Harrys bester Freund." erwiderte Hermine auf den Ausbruch ihres Freundes.

Die beiden bemerkten gar nicht, dass Harry am Eingang stand und ihnen zugehört hatte. Erst als er sich räusperte, schauten sie zu ihm. Ron senkte den Blick, doch Hermine stand auf und drückte Harry an sich.

„Es macht dir also nichts aus, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin?" fragte Harry flehend.

„Nein, ich freue mich für dich und…Draco." sagte Hermine und Harry grinste sie freudig an.

„Aber..."

„Ja?" Harry blickte seine Freundin skeptisch an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„...Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn jetzt leiden kann!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Nachdem Harry Hermine noch einmal umarmt hatte, wandte er sich an Ron.

„Ron?"

„Was?"

„Ist es wirklich für dich so ein Drama, dass ich Draco liebe?"

„Ja, denn ich kann ihn nicht leiden. Er ist ABFALL!!!"

„Wie schön, dass du so nett über meinen Freund redest." Harry konnte sich den Sarkasmus, aber auch ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Außerdem, sieh dir Hermine an, sie kann ihn auch nicht leiden, akzeptiert es aber. Und du musst ihn ja nicht gleich so lieben wie ich, aber ihr könntet doch wenigstens mal ein nettes Wort miteinander wechseln. Draco wäre sicher dafür bereit."

Harry ging, während er das sagte, auf Ron zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Zögernd meinte Ron nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens: „Na gut...aber nur weil du es bist!"

Harry war über diesen Satz so glücklich, dass er Ron einfach drücken musste. Der schaute etwas überrascht, ließ es aber über sich ergehen.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen euch?" fragte Hermine.

„Na klar, wer kann Harry schon lange böse sein?!" antwortete Ron mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck, aber wieder gut gelaunt.

„Danke, Ron und dir auch Hermine. Ich glaube wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu Flitwick machen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Hermine und Ron nickten gleichzeitig und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, das der Tag besonders langsam verging. Er wollte unbedingt wieder zu seinem neuen Freund. In der letzten Stunde, Zaubereigeschichte, kam Harry nicht wie sonst immer zum schlafen, sondern rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl rum und konnte den Blick nicht von der Uhr abwenden.

*Kling*

/Endlich! Nun aber schnell raus hier./

Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte als erster aus dem Klassenraum. Er achtete nicht auf seine Freunde und wäre beinahe auch noch mit einer Statue von Friedrich dem Feigen zusammengeprallt. Harry raste die langen Treppen hinunter und durch das Eichenportal auf die Ländereien, die Hogwarts umgaben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finito!

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte eine kleine Review hinterlassen, würde mich freuen.

Schleichwerbung: **HINTERGANGEN** (Harry/Oliver) und **TRÜGERISCHES BILD **(Harry/Draco)

Wer Lust und Zeit hat, kann ja mal rein gucken.

Bis zum nächsten Chap.

LG maddyfan


	7. Bedtime Story

My Sanctuary 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer:_ Wie auch schon in allen anderen Chap gehört natürlich mal wieder nur die Handlung mir und der Rest J. K. Rowling!! (leider….*schluchz*)

Naja, und Geld bekommt ich ja auch nicht. (Warum mach ich das dann eigentlich??????)

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco und Minerva/Albus 

_Warnung:_ Wie man ja schon aus dem Pairing erkennt, handelt es sich um eine Slash-Fic.

Wer so was also nicht mag, verabscheut, eklig oder irgendetwas in dieser Richtung findet, sollte die Fic nicht lesen. (Besonders dieses Chap nicht. *g*)

_Betaleserin:_ Anderegwen

**Kapitel 6 – Bedtime Story **

Als Harry am See ankam, saß Draco schon unter einem Baum und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Harry schlich sich vorsichtig an und küsste ihn. Der Blonde erschrak ein wenig, doch als er die warmen, wohlgeformten Lippen auf seinen spürte, erwiderte er den Kuss.

„Schön geschlafen, mein Engel?" fragte Harry.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet und da bin ich wohl etwas eingenickt..." antwortete Draco entschuldigend. „... Ist mit deinen Freunden alles wieder in Ordnung oder eher nicht?"

Harry setzte sich zwischen Dracos Beine, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und streichelte die Arme des Blonden.

„Hermine freut sich riesig für uns, Ron allerdings ist nicht so begeistert, aber ich konnte ihn überzeugen, zu probieren mit dir klar zu kommen. Du gibst dir doch Mühe, oder?" fragte Harry und blickte zu Draco hoch.

Dieser küsste Harrys Stirn und meinte etwas beschämt: „Natürlich mein Schatz, für dich tue ich doch alles."

„Ach und... Seamus wünscht uns viel Glück."

„Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?"

„Durch Seamus habe ich mich erst wirklich entschlossen, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen."

„Na dann bin ich ihm ja wohl was schuldig." gluckste Draco, während er durch Harrys Haare streifte.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie schweigend am See, während Draco weiterhin abwesend durch Harrys Haare fuhr.

„Draco?" 

„Was'n los?" 

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sehr begeistert von uns sind."

„Mmmh! Meine Mutter würde uns wahrscheinlich umbringen, aber mein Vater, ich weiß nicht. Ich denke er würde es akzeptieren und wäre froh, wenn sein Sohn glücklich ist..."

„Moment mal! Hast du gerade gesagt, dass deine MUTTER uns umbringen würde, dein VATER aber damit einverstanden wäre?" Draco bemerkte das riesige Fragezeichen über Harrys Kopf und so erklärte er bereitwillig: „Ich weiß, dass du glaubst mein Vater wäre ein Diener des dunklen Lord. So ist es aber nicht. Alles was mein Vater getan hat, angefangen von einfachen Lügen Dumbledore gegenüber bis hin zu Mordversuchen an dir, machte er auf Veranlassung meiner Mutter."

„Oh...das tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht, aber trotzdem lieb von dir. Was wolltest du eben eigentlich sagen?"

„Naja, ich wollte fragen, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn deine Eltern von dir erfahren, dass wir ein Paar sind, als wenn es ihnen irgendjemand anders erzählt?"

„Falls du damit sagen willst, dass ich meiner Mutter schreiben soll, dann vergiss es."

„Genau das meinte ich eigentlich."

Nach diesem eher geflüsterten Satz blickte Harry auf den Boden, um nicht in die Augen des anderen Jungen sehen zu müssen.

Plötzlich sprang Draco auf und Harry kippte bei dem Ruck nach hinten, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag.

„Vergiss es, Harry!! Ich werde meiner Mutter auf keinen Fall schreiben. Ist das klar?" schrie Draco ihn an. Die Augen des Blonden fingen an vor Zorn zu blitzen, als er Harry anstarrte.

„Draco, beruhige dich wieder. Ist ja schon gut. Ich möchte jetzt nicht mit dir streiten, denn schließlich sind wir gerade mal einen halben Tag zusammen." sagte Harry während er aufstand und zu Draco schritt.

Harry drehte den Kopf des Besagten zu sich und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund.

Auf der Stelle verflog Dracos Zorn wieder und er ging auf den Kuss ein.

„Tut mir leid." flüsterte Harry Draco ins Ohr, als sie Luft holten.

„Schon gut. Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, kann ich ja erst mal meinem Vater schreiben. Bist du dann beruhigt?"

Harrys Herz schlug schlagartig höher und er fiel dem Slytherin in die Arme.

„Danke, mein Engel."

Wieder küssten sie sich lange.

„Gern geschehen." hauchte Draco gegen Harrys Lippen, bei dem sich sogleich ein wohliger Schauer ausbreitete.

Draco glitt vorsichtig unter Harrys T-Shirt, woraufhin er sich noch näher an den Blonden kuschelte. Draco verteilte kleine Küsse am Hals des Gryffindors und vergrub seine Hand in den schwarzen Haaren, währenddessen wanderte seine andere Hand zu Harrys Hosenbund.

Harry entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen als Draco besitzergreifend seinen Po packte und dessen Unterleib gegen seinen drückte. Sie konnten gegenseitig die Erregung des anderen spüren.

„Wollen...wir...nicht lieber...woanders...hin...gehen?" brachte Harry unter Keuchen gerade noch hervor.

„Komm mit." Draco nahm Harrys Hand und rannte mit ihm Richtung Schloss.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

„In mein Zimmer."

„Sind dort keine anderen Slytherins?"

„Ne, ich hab ein Einzelzimmer. Für etwas muss meine Mutter ja gut sein." Draco drehte sich kurz um, um Harry anzugrinsen und beschleunigte dann seine Schritte.

Harry entdeckte in den grauen Augen das gleiche Verlangen, das auch er fühlte.

Die beiden durchquerten schnellst möglich den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die anderen ihnen fragend nachglotzten, sich aber jegliches Kommentar verkniffen. Keiner wollte sich mit einem Malfoy anlegen.

Im Zimmer zog Draco seinen Gryffindor zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, liebevoll und zugleich hart und verlangend, bevor er ihm das Shirt vom Körper riss und unachtsam in die Ecke schmiss.

„Nana, nicht so stürmisch, mein Süßer." sagte Harry scherzhaft und blickte Draco verführerisch an. Draco überlegte kurz wie das gemeint war, näherte sich dann aber, als er

die vor Lust funkelnden grünen Augen sah, wieder dem Objekt seiner Begierde und begann an dessen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Zügig entledigte sich der Schwarzhaarigen seiner Hose, bevor auch diese in der Ecke landete. Mit einem Zupfen an Dracos Jeans, veranlasste er diesen das selbe zu tun. Er ließ seinen Blick über Dracos Körper wandern. Mit lüsternen Blicken schien Harry den Blonden durchbohren zu wollen, der unter diesen Augenspielen immer zappeliger wurde. Diese Schönheit faszinierte ihn und er spürte wie sein Blut zu kochen begann. Schließlich gab der Gryffindor seinem Verlangen nach und so ließen sich die beiden nur noch mit Shorts bekleideten Jungen küssend auf das weiche Himmelbett fallen.

Diesmal war es Harry, der Küsse auf Dracos Körper verteilte. Er wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt, da er sinnlich an Dracos Brustwarzen saugte. Draco genoss diese für ihn doch gänzlich unbekannte Berührung und spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Langsam wanderte der andere immer tiefer, bis er bei den silbernen Shorts angekommen war. Harry unterbrach kurz die Liebkosungen und blickte in Dracos glänzende Augen.

Das Nicken genügte dem Gryffindor, um fort zu fahren. Sachte strich er die Unterhose von Dracos Beinen und begann vorsichtig das steife Glied des Blonden zu massieren. Dracos Körper verkrampfte sich, jeder Muskel spannte sich und er schob seinen Unterleib etwas nach oben.

Kurz darauf spürte Draco warme feuchte Lippen, die sich um seinen Penis schlossen.

Harry begann das Glied mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen und hörte nur noch ein leises „Ich...komme...gleich!", bevor er das Ejakulat gierig verschlang.

Harry ließ das erschlaffte Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten und Draco drehte sich gleich darauf auf den Bauch. Erwartungsvoll guckte er über seine Schulter in die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Freundes, bevor dieser nach Gleitcreme oder Ähnlichem fragte.

Draco zeigte auf seinen Nachtschrank, in dessen Schublade die verlangte Tube lag.

Etwas zögernd rieb sich Harry seinen Penis ein und bekam prompt einen ‚Geht's-nicht-noch-langsamer-Blick' von Draco.

Als Harry endlich fertig war, hockte er sich hinter Draco, der sich bereits auf seine Knie und Hände stützte, und drang in ihn ein.

Es war zwar schmerzhaft, doch war es ein angenehmer Schmerz und Draco biss sich unter Stöhnen und Erregung auf die Unterlippe. Allmählich wurden Harrys Stöße intensiver und tiefer. Er griff nach dem wieder erregten Glied des Slytherins und rieb es heftig.

Fast zeitgleich ergoss sich Harry in Draco, als dieser zum zweiten Mal zum Orgasmus kam.

Erschöpft zog sich der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Jungen zurück und legte sich neben ihn.

Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ohne die Augen von einander zu trennen.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Süßer?"

„Es war wunderbar, Harry." Er liebte Harry! Er würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen und nun hatte er ihm sein erstes Mal geschenkt. Er war dankbar, unendlich dankbar. Für die Liebe, für die Liebe um die er so lange hatte kämpfen müssen. Aber er hatte sie gefunden, hier und jetzt. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich an den schweißnassen Körper kuschelte und seinen Kopf auf Harrys Bauch legte.

Harry krauelte Dracos Nacken und so schliefen sie wenige Minuten später ein.

_You give me fever _

_Never know how much I love you _

_Never know how much I care _

_When you put your arms around me _

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear _

_Listen to me baby, hear every word I say _

_No one can love you the way I do _

_'Cause they don't know how to love you my way _

_You give me fever, when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight _

_Fever in the morning _

_Fever all through the night _

_Sun lights up the daytime _

_Moon lights up the night _

_My eyes light up when you call my name _

_'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right _

_Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away _

_Take these arms I'll never use _

_And just believe in what my lips have to say _

_Everybody's got the fever _

_That is something you should know _

_Fever isn't such a new scene _

_Fever started long ago _

_You give me fever _

_You give me fever, when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight _

_Fever in the morning _

_Fever all through the night _

_Fever, when you kiss _

_Fever, if you live and learn _

_Fever, 'til you sizzle _

_What a lovely way to burn _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So, das wars mal wieder. 

Ich wollt nach sagen, es tut mir unendlich leid, dass das Chap so lange hat auf sich warten lassen. *sorry sorry sorry* 

Aber ich glaube, das nächste Pitelchen dauert auch noch etwas. Mal sehen. 

Bis dann 

Liebe Grüße maddyfan 

P.S: Vielen Dank an Madonna für den schönen Songtext, der so super gut in meine Story 

passt. *auf knien rutsch* 


End file.
